A current regulator or a voltage regulator is a device that produces a steady output current or voltage for use by other components in an electrical circuit. A regulator may behave like a variable resistance, where the resistance of the regulator varies with the load impedance. There are different types of regulators, such as linear regulators and switching regulators. A linear regulator may include an amplifier that controls a pass device, which may include a transistor. The amplifier in a linear regulator may compare the output current or voltage of the regulator with a reference current or voltage and adjust the pass device to maintain a constant output current or voltage.